


Seventeen GAY Group Chat

by HOSHITAMTAM



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOSHITAMTAM/pseuds/HOSHITAMTAM





	Seventeen GAY Group Chat

CallmeSOON: Hello

LittleSunShine:Hi bf❤️❤️❤️

dad: STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!

LittleSunShine: NEVER!!!!!!!

July: No you need to stop

LittleSunShine:NEVER

DINOsaurs: Why does Hoshi-Hyung look like he has just been ran over by a car??

Dab8: Yay Why

mom: where are you guys.

July: Pratice room

mom: i am coming

Dab8: Nope You Don't Have To Come Up Here

CallmeSOON: I am alive

DINOsaurs: Lets all get out of before Hyung gets here!!

July: Yup we will be dragged out if we don't hurry and get out

Dab8: Why Did You Tell Him

CallmrSOON: Don't thinks run!!!!

Devil: What is with all of this!! I came and there was like 100 unread messages!!!!

mom: where are you guys!!!!!

Dab8: Not Telling

July: Yup

CallmeSOON: You don't get to know 

DINOsaurse: Agreed. 

LittleSunShine: Are you going to tell anyone😩😩

Dab8, July, CallmeSOON, and DINOsaurse have been kicked from the group.

dad: what just happened!!!!🤔

momdad: Why did they get kicked!!! Who kicked them!!!!!!!!

mom: EVERYBODY BETTER BE LOOKING FOR THEM!!!!!!!

Boonon: Vernon we need to find them before Jeonghan!

HONSOLO: yup


End file.
